Forgive Me
by xXSamuraigirlXx
Summary: Could Rukia possibly be cheating on a certain fruit head? One-shot. Can't really summerize just read and find out. Please Review!


Forgive Me

Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me and please excuse any misspelling or wrong puctuation because I don't have a beta reader yet. I would be glad to listen to any tips that are given to me. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

"I can't let him know what's going on between us its just not right. It will only break his heart and I can't bare to see him like this again", Rukia said as she looked to her lover. "You know with everything that has happened between him and Inoue, this would really kill him. I love him dearly but I just can't let you go either." "I might have taken away his sorrow and pain but it is you who has truly dried my rain." They were in Rukia's secluded room back at the Kuchiki mansion. Lucky for them Byakuya had a meeting with the elders of the clan so they wouldn't be disturbed for awhile. Rukia was plotting on a way to tell a certain fruit hair colored boy that it was over, that after all these years she had fallen out of love with him. It had taken a while for the both of them to admit that they were more than nakama, but there was still something that was missing. It was passion and understanding for one another that only a pure friendship could truly transform into an everlasting love. As they sat there deciding on how to reveal to the hot headed shinigami that they were secretly seeing each other, they went through every possible senario of what would happen. They finally came to the conclusion that it would be safer if everything was revealed at Urahara's with a group meeting, so that everyone could restrain the hot headed shinigami, if possible.

About an hour or so later everyone was at Urahara's shoten, waiting to see why they were called there. As Rukia began to walk towards her current boyfriend she could tell that this was not going to be easy, but it had to be done for the sake of her own happiness. He looked at her with concerned eyes as she began to fidget under his stare. He asked her, "what's wrong Rukia, is there something you need to talk to me about?" She opened her mouth but no words came out , she tried again but still nothing came out. Everyone in the room began to get restless with anticipation and also because they most likely knew what was going on, at least one of them did and it was none other than Inoue Orihime herself. She knew what Rukia's hesitation and facial expressions meant, because she too had done the exact same thing. Before Rukia could muster enough courage to get out what she had to say, Ichigo cut her off before she could speak. He put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Rukia and I have been seeing each other secretly for a year now, sorry Renji." Everyone was on their guard after that sentence, they were expecting Renji to blow at any moment, but it never came. He just stood there with a crooked smile upon his face as if it hadn't affected him at all. Ichigo asked if he had heard what he said but he got no reply.

Everyone in the room stood silent waiting for any kind of reaction, and when he did react it wasn't toward the person they thought. He turned towards Inoue and said, "I should have known what was happening, because you did the same thing to me two years ago. How could I have been so blind when the signs were right there." He turned towards the offending couple to say "I really don't want to look at the both of you right now. Rukia how could you do this to me we have been together for over a hundred years now we will always be friends but I wish you could have told me that you liked Ichigo instead of going behind my back. No matter what I can't stay mad at you , but right now I don't want to see you for a while." He looked at Ichigo with murder intent to say, "one day Kurosaki, I will pay you back for the hurt you have caused me and for messing with Rukia's feelings even if it's the last thing I do." Renji had shunpoed away to open a senkei gate to go back to soul society. As soon as Renji had left, Rukia began to let her tears fall, and whispered under her breath, "please forgive me, Renji." She knew what she had done was wrong ever since it had all begun. Everyone, except for Inoue, just stood in their spots looking at a saddened Rukia. Inoue approached her and gave her a hug, only she knew what would possese the both of them to cheat on the same man. Rukia knew that she had hurt one of her oldest friends, but inside her head she kept telling herself that she still had Ichigo and now they could be together without feeling guilty.


End file.
